The present invention refers to a new variety of peach tree which will hereinafter be denominated as the ‘2343 Jay Day peach tree which produces clingstone fruit which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately October 15-31 in a normal growing year in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California as a late fresh market peach with a good red blush coloration.
In the development of new commercial varieties of fruit specific characteristics places a premium on those varieties, which are early or late maturing, in the growing season. However, many such varieties have small size, lack of flavor, or coloration. In some instances there are other undesirable characteristics that decrease the commercial success. In order for a fruit to be a commercial success it must possess those characteristics of good size, good color, and good flavor. At the same time the date of maturity must be separate or different than other similar fruit. This new invention meets all of the aforementioned criteria and therefore is of commercial appeal to the consumer.